THE PRICE OF THE WORLD
by mad33ghost
Summary: A person lands on the world of ONE PIECE. What is it that he wishes. What is it that he wants. With merchant-merchant fruit what is it that he wishes to change. Whats his dream in this world where the value of a person is decided by what wishes and how hard one tries.
1. CH O GOD? SYSTEM? TRAINING? WHAT!

This my first time writting a story. this is a caracter i have been trying to create for the past 4 month.my grammar is not the best. but i try my best as i can to carry on.the previous chapter was removed due to it being not quite what i have hoped for.also since i forgot the difference between the manga and anime.i will only follow the manga since i like it that way. not fillers i dont hate them i dont like them either. not edited. i will edit later

disclaimer :-i dont own one piece . only my OC'S.

 **PROLOGUE**

So, i kind of died!.

i feel sad.

i wanted to make my family happy.

i didnt want to die like this.

unable to make any of their wishes true.

only cause of shit money.

it takes money to make money.

i understood it by the age of 13 when my fathers bussiness got huge profit.

it carved in my soul at the age of 16 when my father got bankrupt. we lost everything. our home, dream, life.

the relatives we looked down upon helped us. yet the ones we lost our money for took everything from us.

they used my father like they wished.when they didnt need him they discarded him. like trash.

my father tried again to start the bussiness. to pay all the debt. we did but happiness didnt last. the relatives who kicked my father came again and stole his bussiness. my mother being as kind as she is thought of not fighting them and left our home. poverty came.

i didnt go to college.

my big brothers wife left with her kid.

he married again . left without supporting his parents. not that he could with the amount he earned. i never did try to marry it was a huge joke for me.

one uncle who never married always helped our family. i lived with poor income. my mother died by the age of 45. i was earning little by then . wasnt able to give her proper medical attention. my father passed away 2 years later with Alzheimer and a little stroke just like my grandfather. the only one realy left of my family were the uncle my brother and the relatives who always helped.

i worked hard. little i earned went to my bank so i can at least help some of the good relatives here and then. also supported my brother a little. took care of that uncle with my brothers help.

i was 46 in my house that i bought with loans. i died in my sleep. i didnt realise how i felt when died.

but.

i am here beneath this beautiful green mango tree on top of a little hill.with grass and flowers all around. laying on the grass like i always desired.

this feels good.

why i am not panicked or something u ask?

death was something that will always come weather i like it or not. i accepted it long ago.

everything has something that started it.

i dont pray to god. i believe he exist. just doesnt see the point of praying to him.

what can happen by praying. like that worked in all those time when i was alive.

yes, supernatural things existed. i say it with my own eyes and lived . things exist in our world science isnt everything. so why couldn't he exist.

well the point is i dont care what happens to me now. i am afraid of hell but i really dont care.

well as i was saying. the god i was saying is the god who is god. the one who created the multiverse. and the thing that comes before that.

i can tell u the white aura thing in front of me isnt god that for sure.

well this one is a god but not that one . i dont know how many lavels of god exist so I'm not sure what level he is.

"may the great god please tell me what a mighty person as yourself desires from this lowly mortal?" i tried to ask like that of they show on tv. how to talk to higher beings or royalty. it isnt going well as i hoped. i am super nervous right now.

[you have been selected,to go in any mulltiverse world u desire] in a emotionless voice that white thing said.

"am i really that lucky? i mean how can this lowly mortal ne lucky enough to chose where i belong?" i tried to ask the god thing.

i am not sure if it will get impatient though. am i crossing some sort of limit here. so scary i am trembling from head to toe. will he get angry.

[u arent that much lucky. it just that in this parallel universe ur past life karma is enough to being selected. on other parallel universe other being with high karma are selected. the possibility is limitless]

[you are to chose which world u wish to go from the list on this screen. or you can use your memory to think of one. time isnt an problem since ur dead . use as much time as you wish.]

a screen appeared in front of me like the new technology Google invented 10years before. and was becoming popular 1-2years before i died.

list of various universe apear on this list. i search for more than 5 hours but nothing really caught my eye.

after 3 more days i give up searching the list and started using my head. A world where i wish to go.

then a world came in my mind. i wasnt really a fan of it but the world of Oda has become a legend on earth. after the superhero craze of early 2000-2023ended by 2025 ONE PIECE became a legend. not because of anything like what people would imagine but it happened.

Oda died during China - US - South and North korea-japan war during 2022. US China Japan and South Korea declared war on North Korea on 2021. the one who started the war was China making the whole world shocked. US Japan south Korea got involved. nuclear bombs were flying everywhere. 3 landed on japan . the one firing was China. although the news said it was north Korean hacker everyone in the world knew what realy happened.

japans economy was dead. the war was all they had. US and China shot them as a warning. but Poor Oda wasnt fortunate of those 3bombs only 1000people died but he was one of them.

before he died straw hats were fighting blackbeard pirates with their allies. they were really close to finding the One Piece

. another 5 years it would have been complete so Oda said before he died.

Jump tried other artist to finish it. but went bankrupt because the sale of One Piece stopped for one year. a chinese company bought Jump. but their censorship tried to edit the early volumes. so by the time 2025 came every person in the world new of ONE PIECE that ended before finishing. a angry Japanese billionaire bought jump that year . he salvaged what was left of oda s dairy as a novel to finish one piece. by 2029 japan declared it as a national treasure . with various country in the world declaring as such as well.

collectors went wild for it by 2040. those who had first edition were seen as a hero to the whole country no matter which country they were. they become a literal symbol of power and pride. a One Piece if really was.

i only read the manga online when it was free to pirate. by 2025 it was a death sentence to put it online. not by company but by fans. although i didnt have many money i did collect each of the volume i managed. now that i think about it if my brother sell them now it will get him enough to live his life without any worry of future.

will i be able to go to that world.

"i wish to go to one piece World" i said with determination in my voice.

[very well. tell me the details of how and with what you wish to go]

"i am able to chose the details!?" i asked with amazement. i mean isnt the god really helping. all those reincarnation story i read said they make us travel for their own fun. instead of being a god they seem more like devils.

[youre spending your karma for your journey. you will get what you paid. we dont do anything for u.]

i got onto thinking. what really want. what i really desire.

money has been always an issue for me in my life i do wish to suffer from it. so has the lack of physical strength . if i wish to go there i will have to have enough strength .to get what little freedom the world allows me.

"i want a custom devil fruit.the fruit will allow me to trade in that world. allow me space inventory for my goods. more than anything it will allow me to loan money as much as i want without any restriction or interest."

"i also wish it to have a customed system like those of mmo games shop which will let me buy and sell things in my inventory. also for it to have connection with super advanced immortal cultivation universe. where in the highest realm things that previously used to be heavenly treasure have become common now. and its also possible for me to able to buy with what little money i have."

wow thats lots of things i asked there . do i have enough karma for this things.

[is this all you wish mortal? they are so simple.they can be granted with your karma. since they really dont consume any power at all]

"what? but isnt space transfers too powerfully and costly?" i asked like an idiot.

[you are wrong mortal. space is all arround us. why would it be costly to control it . souls are vasal of a persons power . the things you wish for is not that costly as you think since they arent being given to you whole. youre just being given a system. youre just holding it. where if you had asked for direct power that relates to your body it would have carved in your soul causing huge karma to be spent. since your karma is your soul.]

"ohh okay then. i wish to be spawn in east blue. in a island without humans. with a body of 15 years old. last of all i want it to happen 70 years before luffy leaves his village , 50 years before Gold D. Roger executed, 20 years before rumbar pirates set sail leaving laboon behind." i have thought a lot about where i wish to go.were i wish to be in any family .be born as a child. live and love my new family. i cant, my family was everything for me.my father mother brother uncle relatives. i dont want anyother people there to be in their place.

it hurts to accept them i wasnt able to give my original family a happy life. even if i am able to let this new family be happy .i know more about human nature more than anyone i know. front isnt everything the inside of a human isnt everything they show either.i would rather be alone and enjoy my life as i go rather then let some life unrelated to me come and make them cry.

[is that all mortal. anything else you wish to get]

i dont know . nothing else comes in my mind.everything i wish i can get them with my power after i spawn.

now that i think there is a thing i want to know.

"what's your name my lord? this lowly mortal wishes to know my lords great name"?

[does it matter. we are beings that exist for the sake of existence. names doesnt require for existing. neither do i wish for a cult to be born on the world you wish to go]

"my lord if you would allow me to rest on this land for 10000 years this mortal will be gratefull. this mortal always wished for such an eternal like sleep.] this is a dream i always had. to have an eternal sleep. without any worry and rush to wake up in the morning to go to work. the pressure of being alive. now that i am dead i want to rest a really long rest.

"another thing my lord, i want all the first editions of one piece volumes in my inventory will that be possible" this is really important.i almost forgot about it. i dont remember the last time i read one piece.

[very well. your karma will be deducted from your soul for your wishes. the process of taking karma will give a lot of pain. ready yourself for the pain.after that you will get your rest. and will be transferred to the island of your wishes.]

"thank you my lord for your time." i waited for the pain on my knees.then it came.

pain

pain

pain

pain

it hurts like somethings tearing me apart in two. more than two. its taking apart my whole being . piece by piece eternal pain. i want to scream but no sound came from my mouth. i dont have mouth . i myself dont even exist. i feel so powerless, so hollow, so empty. it goes on and on and on . how much time pass by . 10years 100years 1000years. it doesnt matter since time doesnt move on this land.

it then stops. leaving me powerless. lying on the grass i see the white aura vanishing. slowly i correct myself in most comfortable posture i feel and let myself slowly fall asleep.

everything will go back where it once was.

i will just wake up and go to my lowly job in the morning.

that shity life i hate and yet like enough to not let it go.

even after i died.

is this really what true form of Stockholm syndrome is.

reality is the robber.

were all stuck in it.

we hate it yet dont like to part with it since we like it.

so i think as i slowly drift to sleep.

it was a long long life .with many pain.

i am free from it i can finally sleep .

as much as i want.

sleep

sleep

sleep

sleep

100000years

those words float in front of me as i wake up from my sleep. god is kind. no matter what people say. he is god after all.he understand what we want .it just were so low on the level that he doesnt really care what we do.

now then, i am actually slowly vanishing. like light particles they show on tv and films or when a game caracter dies.i look at my hands as they fall apart.

i close my eyes.

after i open my eyes all i see is a beach the sea and a jungle. i look down at my feet and see my naked lower half. i am naked standing on the beach. i would be to embarrassed that i would run to the jungle for cover. only i remember that theres no one in the island. so i stop myself from doing that.

i look at my reflection in the water. a boy with black hair and blue eyes. a face with out any scars or dark spots. a build which isnt bad with what can be called normal yet charming. who i am kidding i am looking like a kid from next door. you will totally forget me after seeing me in a crowd. just your average kid with a little white or brownish skin. i look a little like my teen self. a little Asian Europian look on my face. standing arround 5foot 3inch tall.

i cant really describe my face.for a face blind person like me its really hard. but nothing really stand out about my looks. not my eyebrow . they are normal. not my eye just little manly to know that i am a man. indian style eyes and nose. my lips are a little bigger than normal people. but that maybe me thinking to much. i just dont like my lips .they arent big at all it just i feel really uncomfortable for them. a not slender average chin. thats all i can tell.

now then for the fruit that looks like durian thats totally is an devil fruit thats on my hand since arrived here. lets eat it. but how should i eat it. i saw how they eat this kind of fruit on the internet . well i shouldn't eat the skin.

here goes nothing

shit

shit

shit

but i am gonna eat it. so what if i am crying while eating it. i am at least eating.shit fruit.

now first **" INVENTORY "**

a system screen appears in front of me. with only all the one piece manga volume in a single box.

then **" SHOP "** now all i see are category. from a to z.

 **" CLOTHS "** wow so many different types of clothing.but i dont have any money or berry. then lets try this one.

 **" BERRY "**

the screen shows how much berry i have which is 0. sell option also there. then the one i wanted or wished mote than anything **" LOAN BERRY "** after i select "loan berry" a type amount page showed.

'how much do i really want. hmm well i guess 100,000 berry will do for all the food and clothes.'

i typed the amount and 100,000berry appeared on my "BERRY" section. now then lets buy some clothes and food.

after that training.

after eating the roasted pig leg and some fruits. i bought a notebook extension for the system . of course i loaned the berry from system. lets put things to train.

1\. memory

2\. strength

3\. intelligent

4\. dexterity

5\. stamina

6\. swordsmanship

7\. immortality(only for the literal being immortal)

8\. haki

9\. hand to hand combat

10\. Divine sense(beter than observation haki)

how will i do it . well first thing i did was buying the "formation of time" . it doesnt stop time or anything . it just makes the place selected go 10000 times faster then normal speed. i selected this island along with myself.

also a "formation of invisibility" which will hide the island from anyone's eye. also make people not approach this direction.

the first thing i did after that was letting massive amount of sea water in my inventory and selling it. the water level dropped several inch after that . i went and sold some plant and everything i see i sold like mad.

after more than 1000 year cultivating i set foot on spirit severing realm. after another 1000 years immortality. since all those years were only spent cultivating. i forced my self to master divine sense. haki. swordsmanship. the six techniques of cp9.

i did all of this in next 2000 years. although it wast supposed to take that much time i focused on mastering them fully. with combat training.

i built my clone and made them fight warrior that i bought from the "SHOP" .i only fought with my body rather then my power to let my skill grow.

another 1000years lazing arround. making gold appear by my power and paying more than 670trillion berry debt i gained.

most of the animals in the island mutated and become cultivation world monsters so i had to sell them. along with all the plants. i also had to extract the spirit stone vein that appeared on the island because of my cultivation.

after completely safety checking the island and clearing the air water soil i took apart the formations. of course i also made the island the way it was before i went there , well tried to. the safety check was to prevent any kind of leaks that will come and bite me later.

i sold the two formations and bought myself how to build a ship and how to control a ship so that i can be the merchant i want.

"the immortal merchant".

the ship wasnt complicated at all . but i built myself a dinghy with legendary adam wood and improved it more by adding my power . i have confidence selling this one on any part of this world.

i modelled it like a blue Chinese dragon. named it "little dragon tatsu".

it have a mast with dragon skin sails. two room with toilet and bathroom. and a storage room. which is currently full with variety of things, i found valuable on the unnamed island.

i bought a "map" extension for my system.as well a paper map. since the system "map" only records the place i visited.

after loading the 'tatsu' i looked at the island i spent more than 5000years. i have completed my immortality here. this is kind of my new home. i dont have a meaningfull name for it. i focous and made a 20 meter high and 10 meter wide rock. craved the name i want it to have.

"""" FORGOTTEN ISLAND OF IMMORTALITY"""

"the island where immortality exist or existed.the home of the homeless immortal kirna"

i thought about my immortality . i didnt ascend to any higher plane after i passed heavenly tribulation . it somehow exist here but i didnt ascend. i cant sense any kind of higher plane either which means it doesnt exist on this universe.

i look arround 22-23 no facial hair yet.only slight beard on my chin, to not make me look young. no big changes aside from my face becoming a little rough and manly from all my training.

although i spent 5000years on the island because of the "formation of time" only 6months passed on real world.only 69.5years till romance down. lets try to not mess up any story line. first i will do bussiness in all blues then enter grand line. i will see the rumber pirates after 20years.so the one i will first meet will be brook. i will see Gold D. Roger .Then jinbei. then robin, sanji. what a life so slow yet so fun.

In this life i The immortal kirna shall live my life to fullest without the curse of the money and freedom and society.


	2. chapter 1 time to dream

This is my first try to write a story. just an OC I wanted to try.

Disclaimer:- I don't own One Piece

-EAST BLUE

Colly watched the boy in his 20s. He could hardly believe what the boy was capable of. So young yet capable of making such transactions." the boy would be a great merchant one day."

"if he can survive in this world that is!" said Shimo with a thoughtful face.

" well the world is cruel, I would give you that." Colly said with a small smile.

" Oi, Mark what are you watching?" Colly asked the boy, with a smile on his face.

" the weather is great for business today, isn't it? I can feel it in the air. I wonder how much I will profit" Mark said with a smile.

"Hey Colly, look a barrel!" said Shimo. I wonder whats inside?" Mark asked with big knowing smile on his face." oh the crew picked it up. Lucky peoples." Colly said with some its just water. they cant be that lucky said with some jealousy as well.

Two hours Laters

The Alvida pirates were attacking the said cruise ship. A certain pink haired cabin boy was forced to attack as well. He went to the food storage unknowingly. As he forced open the door he saw a big barrel." heavy. I cant carry this" the pink haired boy said to himself as he tried to carry the barrel.

"oi, Koby, why are you hiding here." "what's that barrel"

"this barrel is super heavy. I was trying to bring this to our ship"

"really, if it's as really heavy it's maybe rum" "let's open it"

"you cant this is for Alvida-sama. she will get angry if she finds out"

"she cant find anything if no one tells her anything" " right, Koby!?"

"right! i-i ain't seen nothin'! heh heh heh "

"please don't hit me" Koby answered with , let's open this just when the pirates were about to open the barrel


End file.
